


Just you

by tigragrece



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Just you

Hank still doesn't believe he is with Connor, but he has some doubt when he knows Connor could be with anyone.  
He had thought to break up with him but just the idea was making him so sad.  
Because Connor was perfect.

Connor knew something was up with Hank, so he was really clingy to him.

And he said "I love you so much, I don't want anyone else" multiples times he said this

Hank was always speechless when Connor says this and Connor kissed him

"You know you could have anyone why are you with me" Hank wanted to cry

Connor kissing him and was trying to give him the perfect kiss and he said "I only want you, just you, I can't live without you"

He sits on the lap of Hank and he continues to kiss him "Let me show you how much you mean the world to me"


End file.
